1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly to a display device which can narrow a picture frame thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a display device such as a liquid crystal display device, there has been known a technique which adheres a frame to a peripheral portion of a liquid crystal panel for reinforcing the liquid crystal panel or facilitating mounting of the liquid crystal panel on equipment.
For example, JP-A-2007-323016 (patent document 1) discloses a liquid crystal display device in which a substrate on which a display element is formed and a frame are adhered to each other using a pressure-sensitive adhesive double coated tape having light blocking property.